Genderbent DXD
by tomy98
Summary: lets fallow the adventure of Irene Hyoudou as she is reborn into a demon (as the title suggests everyone's gender is reversed)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is gonna be a Genderbent DxD fanfic as you probably guessed from the title and here are the names off most of the gender bent people**

 **Hyoudou Issei-Irene Hyoudou**

 **Rias Gremory- Ethen Gremory**

 **Asia Argento-Aiden Argento**

 **Akeno Himejima- Rayden Himejima**

 **Yuuto Kiba- Yuuki Kiba**

 **Koneko Toujou- Kayn Toujou**

 **Xenovia-Hector**

 **Irina Shidou- Ignis Shidou**

 **Matsuda- Mitsuki**

 **Vali Lucifer- Valarie Lucifer**

 **Sona Sitri- Sebastian Sitri**

 **I have yet to decide if that is all I'm changing or if I'll have to change some more like Azazel but we will see as the story goes on I guess.**

 **Irene POV**

I was hanging out with my friends Motohama and Mitsuki on the hillside near the track and field. We were all wearing the school uniform, Motohama took of his jacket and was sitting in his black pants. Mitsuki and I were laying on the ground, not worrying about our purple skirts or black corsets getting dirty.

To be honest I'm curious on how Mitsuki and Motohama didn't hook up, they are both huge pervs and just keep eye fucking the rest of the students. Even right now they are doing it… Pervs.

"So Motohama, This was an all-guys high school right" Mitsuki started, her eyes now on him.

"Yeah"

"And 2 years ago it turned into a coed high school, which means that there is a HUGE difference in numbers between the girls and the guys" She continues.

"Correct"

I already know where she is going with this, we have been over this a few times and knowing her, it definitely won't change.

"Then why on earth have I not yet gotten a Boyfriend, there are only two handful of girls in this school, the guys should be swarming me"

And just as she says that, we see Yuuki walking around and a group of guys fallowing her.

"Sorry guys, I can't go out right now, I have to go to the club"

She rejected them nicely, and even though they were very visually sad about it, they still fawned over her.

"Its little bitches like her that ruin it for girls like me"

On the other hand, it could be your rudeness and aggressiveness that makes the boys run away.I sighed, and Motohama decided to voice my thoughts.

"It might because of that" he said while pointing at her.

"Impossible"

We both sighed, this girl is impossible.

"Anyway it's almost time" she got up and started to walk away.

"Time for what" I asked very curiously.

She looked at us with a sheepish smile as she pointed towards the changing room of the kendo club.

"I found a small hole in the wood and now we can peek at all the males there Irene" her voice went to a higher pitch from excitement.

"We" I asked as I got up and put my hands on my hips while Motohama gave her a 'wtf' look, but nonetheless we fallowed her.

She led the way and instantly dropped on her knees as soon we got there and started drooling saying 'aaahhhhh yeaaahhhhh, hunks all around' and licked her lips as she spied on the innocent boys.

However, Motohama was having none of that as he knocked on the same wall, giving attention to the overly perverted girl spying on them.

Thankfully the kendo club only stuffed the hole with a dirty sock and continued with their business, as this was not the first and probably not the last time that Mitsuki will try to spy on them, may god have mercy on their poor souls.

I looked up at the school hoping no one would really see me here with Mitsuki perving out again, But I met eyes with one of the schools most popular guys in school, Ethen Gremory. He didn't seem to care what was going on or maybe he just looked as he was passing by the window, I couldn't really tell.

One of the many things that stuck out about him was his vibrant red hair and blue eyes, oh and also the fact that he wasn't Japanese like most other people in this school.

The day seemed to pass by quickly, school already ended and I was on my way home, it was a beautiful sunset to be seen from one of the bridges I cross to get back home. As I was taking in the scenery, a cute girl came up to me.

"Excuse me could I trouble you for a request" she asked

She was about the same height as me, long black hair to the middle of back and violet eyes. She wore the uniform of a different high school. She has a reddish purple jacked with a P stitched on where the breast pocket would be and a green skirt with a white line near the bottom of it.

"I should tell you my name first, I'm Yuuma." She held her bag in her hands in front of her body.

"My name is Irene" I introduced myself as well. "So what is your request Yuuma"

"There is this boy I have my eye on and I'm too nervous to ask him out so I was wondering if you could go on a practice date with me"

Can't say that I'm not a bit confused, to ask a girl out on a practice date instead of any random guy but eh why not, I haven't been on real date yet either.

"Sure why not" I agreed, who knows maybe this could be fun.

"Awesome, here's my number"

We exchanged our numbers and agreed to meet up, thankfully it's at a public so I won't get kidnapped, but that probably my paranoia speaking.

With all that done, she skipped away with some pep in her step, probably because she was successful in asking me out. If you can consider that asking out to a real date, which it isn't so you can't.

 **Time skip**

I waited for Yuuma at the agreed upon location, I was wearing some grey jeans and a black Linking Park shirt. She is a bit late though, just 5 minutes so far.

As I waited a man came up to me handing me a flyer, I didn't have the time to reject it unfortunately so I took it and looked at it. 'Your wish will be granted' It says, humph who would fall for sometimes like that.

The guy had already walked away and I could see Yuuma in the distance coming up, I didn't have time to throw it away so I just stuffed in my back pocket

"Heeeey sorry I'm late" She yelled as she ran up to me.

Praise be to Yevon, she made it finally. Yuuma wore a pink blouse that did reveal a bit of her cleavage, not gonna lie to myself I'm not as big as her in that aspect, most people wouldn't even notice if I didn't wear a bra to school.

"Not to worry Yuuma, that outfit looks so cute on you" I complimented her.

Now that she is here we made our way thought town, going thorough clothing shops and trying out lots of cute outfits together, like I tried a striped red skirt and a white T shirt with some cute kitties on it. And she tried on some shorts and hoodies trying to look cute as if she stole some clothes from her boyfriend, and I can say she can really pull it off.

We went into a café to get some delicious ice creams and chat more, She talked about her school and some friends, and I mostly told jokes and funny situations I saw my friends in.

And so we continued, the day passed with laughter and I even bought her a purple bracelet I thought really looked like it completed her look.

The sun was setting, just like the day we had first met, and we walked into a surprisingly empty park. The fountain in the middle of it making small rainbows as the light passed through the water. I must say I enjoyed myself with on this 'date'.

We sat down on one of the benches, I had my hands in between my legs and my fingers fidgeting with each other while Yuuma rested her head on my shoulder. This feeling was nice, a peaceful day with lots of fun, could there be anything better.

"Hey Irene, could you do me another favor" Yuuma whispered into my ear, her voice was creaking.

"What's wrong Yuuma" I asked, my eyes locked on her, my fingers frozen. It was such a joyful day would could make her this sad.

"Answer me please" tears were rolling down her face, her jaw quivering.

"y-yes" I answered with slight fear because I did not know what's really happening here.

Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down and saw light. Light was piercing me like a knife or spear, I couldn't move, the pain and smell of blood was overwhelming me. Tears start to gather in my eyes as I cried out in pain and fell to the ground right in front of the bench, and Yuuma out of sigh.

Blood was starting to pool underneath me, the same color as Ethens hair. Hey since I'm going to die might as well make a wish right. Whatever had made the hole in my stomach is gone and I rolled over and grabbed the flyer from my back pocket.

'Put your blood on the center of the pentagram and make a wish' hey I got lots of blood right here. I dabbed the paper in my blood and wished to survive this, to live. I don't want to die, I haven't done anything with my life yet.

Nothing happened, man I knew this was some bullshit, and Just as I had finished that thought a red light started illuminating right next to me. It was blurry, my eyes filled with tears. I couldn't tell what had just happened and I closed my eyes, expecting death.

I suddenly woke up, my alarm clock buzzing like crazy as always. What was that, some crazy ass dream, I died. Ah whatever, I'm not really dead obviously. I need to get ready for school, what a bother. I put on my underwear and school uniform as always. Got money from dad since I buy my breakfast in school and don't eat it at home.

Today I feel very sluggish and the fact that the sun was shinnying as if it's a summer day definitely didn't help. I almost got to school late because of this weird ass dream combine with the tiredness.

I hung out with Mitsuki and Motohama inside on the stairs, I just couldn't stand the sun anymore. They, of course, discussed some new magical girl episode with some awesome ending that was totally not expected.

While that was happening it seems the that the rest of the students made way for the one and only Ethen Gremory, he sure walked with confidence, his clothes were a bit tight for his fit but you can tell he did it on purpose to show off his muscles.

As he walked passed us he gave me a side glance, his mouth forming into a smirk. But he gave no other signs of even noticing that we were here, what was that about, does he think im going to fall for him, just because he is handsome, popular, rich and has top marks in school… Well that's a lot of reason why, but it's still a no from me.

"Yo lets go to my place and finish that project that we had" Motohama mentioned, probably just so he wouldn't have to talk about this way cooler person that just walked by.

After school the three of headed to Motohamas home where we were making the project while Mitsuki and I did research on our parts of it. Along the way, I did my usual thing of making random beats and noises or imitated some music from some classic like start wars.

No one was home at Motohamas home yet all the lights we turned on.

"Why are all your light on man, you are gonna get a large bill for that electricity" I said.

Both of them look at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about its pitch black" Mitsuki answered with bewilderment.

"What no, it's bright AF" And just as I say that a click was heard and the lights actually turned on.

"Irene maybe you should go home and rest, you have been tired all day" yea, yea maybe u should , Motohama is right.

As I walked back home it was starting to get dark and my vision didn't get worse at all even stranger I could actually see even batter at night then during the day. Man, something is seriously not good, I don't eat that many carrots for my eye sight to get this good.

I started to walk faster, I was getting a bit nervous about this whole situation, What could have been wrong with me.

"Ah you have that scent about you, yes. Your master is nowhere near, ahh you must be a stray then aren't you." Some guy with a gray trench coat and fedora spoke, he was creepy and I definitely didn't like him, he had to sort of aura I didn't like.

"Yea.. I don't don't have a master sir, I should get going home its late"

He laughed at my words, weird and creepy, I should avoid him at any cost and just try to get home as soon as possible.

"You are a funny one, there is no more home for devils like you, and since you are a stray It will be my pleasure to help the devils with a stray, maybe I'll even get rewarded"

I have no idea what he was saying, but he must be some lunatic. Ok just run in in the opposite direction as fast as you can and you find some other path home, yea you can do this Irene.

With those self-encouraging words to myself, I ran for all my life is worth. The sky got darker and from behind me I could hear some something like a bird flying of but a lot louder, whatever it was I didn't dare to look back.

Like magic this guy Appeared in front of me and… and He has huge ass black wings coming from his back and a spear made out of light like… the light Yuuma had.

"All this running is why you low ranking demons are so annoying" he brandished his spear before throwing it at me, I did the most natural thing possible and turned my back trying to pretend this isn't real, maybe I would wake up from this horrible dream.

The sharp pain it doesn't just hurt it burns my lungs. The spear that is sticking out from my torso is bright, I put my hands to it trying to push it back out of myself only for my hands to burn just like my insides.

My body suddenly moved as the man had grabbed the spear from behind and pulled it out as he push me forward with his leg. Again, I was on the ground bleeding to death except that this time it feels way too real to be just a dream. The pain is too real and my eyes closed filled with tears from the pain, my mind adrift, and everything went black.

 **Next morning**

UUGGHHHH I hate this alarm clock I swear I will destroy it one day and once that day comes ooohhhhh will it be my pleasure.

Uh my head hurts, I should go drink some water. When I sat up and the blanked fell off of me I saw that I was naked.

.

.

.

WTF

I never ever sleep naked, maybe I took them off while sleeping, yeah I'm sure it's because of these weird dreams lately. I rummage under the blanket only to find something warm and not clothes like. Once I uncovered it completely I saw that its actually Ethen fucking Gremory in my bed.

I… I didn't start hoeing myself in my sleep did I? I'm not a sleep slut right?

Oh, please brain remember what happened last night.

"Oh good morning Irene" he yawned as he stretched, the blanket falling off him to reveal his muscular chest and arm. I can't deny that he looked good, because he did, but this is not the situation I want to be in.

I pulled the blanket to myself, covering myself up, but that only ended up in uncovering the rest of Ethen and showing that he too was in fact as naked as I am.

"E-E-Ethen what are you doing here" I stuttered with my words as I shouted, too embarrassed, angry and confused.

"Just healing you up, wouldn't want my new club member to remain a shish kebab you know"

"Well Get out I want to change and why were we naked, I'll call the police on you" I screamed, my parents footsteps could be heard as they were coming up stairs.

"Is everything alright dear" my mom asked, her voice muffled from the closed door.

"Yeah mom nothing to worry about" I shouted to her, my eyes not leaving Ethen to make sure he doesn't do anything shady.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hyoudou everything is fine" WTF why did you answer I swear im going to kill you Ethen, But he just waves me off with his hand, to which I point him to go get dressed and out of my room.

Thankfully he obliges and takes his stuff to the bathroom and changing, somehow also avoiding my mother. While I… well, I just hope this is another one of these fucked up dreams. I dressed myself in my uniform and went out to meet Ethen.

 **Okay this is it for this chapter, anyway I did put in some references here, internet cookies to those who can guess them, or it depending on how many I put in in one chapter. Feedback is welcome.**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, here with another chapter for you all, enjoy.**

 **Irene POV**

Well this situation is awkward AF. You know the usual morning routine. My mom, my dad, a stranger and I just sipping tea early in the morning before school, yea nothing wrong with that.

"So…" my dad started off, I tried my best to drink as little as possible while holding the cup to my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk.

"Umm, why are you here" Dad asked as he pointed at the guest.

"You see I was over to help Irene with some of her studies, I entered when you were out to the shop to buy something" Ethen no one is going to believe that stupidly obvious lie, but wait both mom and dad have that like hypnotized look in their eyes, dafak did he do to them.

I will definitely have to question him about this, but so far I'm not in trouble so I'll just go with it.

"Yeah okay, well hurry up kids you don't want to be late for school" dad's voice was rather void of emotions and empty.

"Yeah dad we should" I looked at Ethen with anger, this had better be only for a few minutes or there are going to be some problems.

Ethen and I exited the house, with me dragging him by the arm and we slowly made our way to the school.

"What the hell did you do to my parents" my voice was probably louder then I wished it to be, but my anger got the better at me.

"Hell is right, just used some devilish magic on them so you wouldn't get in trouble. No need to thank me" his arrogance showed, but his smile didn't tell lies.

"Magic huh, so what you going to pull a rabbit out of a hat for me" I said jokingly, his smile didn't lie but still, magic and its evil devil magic, yeah right.

"Well I'm sure Yuuma and that light spear from yesterday seem very unrealistic and didn't hurt at all when they stabbed you" how sarcastic yet utter nonsense… wait those were my dreams, how could he know them.

"My dreams… how" I whispered.

"Yeah, those aren't dreams, they really happened. And that wound well I healed it, that's why we had to be naked, so that I could heal you faster" I guess, but still how did he get into my house and man I have so many questions.

"Hey listen, I'll send someone after classes to get you then we can talk all we want and I can answer all the questions that are burning in your pretty little head okay"

We were coming close to the school and I guess we had to split for classes or whatever but he ran up ahead while I joined up with my friends who started asking me a lot of things about why I was coming with Gremory and what happened and whatnot.

For the rest of the day in school I couldn't focus, my mind wondered of what Ethen meant. Devilish magic, hell indeed, I mean yeah he is president of the occult research club but seriously, enough of those puns.

"Hey Irene" A voice came as a hand slammed into my desk, I looked up to discover that it's Yuuki.

"What is it" my tone was low since I was exhausted.

"Ethen sent me to get you" Her tone was cheerful and rather loud for my liking.

I could already see the other boys gossiping in the background, ooooing and aaawwing and somewhere even handing over money, did people bet on me.

"So what's up Yuuki" I tried to make some small chat, but she apparently didn't want to as the awkward silence was kept thought out the entire walk to the old school building.

The old school building wasn't used by most of the school, only the occult research club had access to it. The new school building was built because of the sudden increase in students and they decided the old one was probably out of date and not accommodating enough for the new female populace. Eh whatever, we made our way up the stairs and to the very fancy looking polished door.

"Here we are" She opened the massive door to reveal a room filled with fancy couches, carpets, a desk bigger then the principles.

I looked around the room as I walked in to the middle of it. Magic circles all over the walls, another door to the side that's cover in magic circles and taped off, no entry I guess. Kayn Toujou was sitting at a couch while Rayden stood next to Ethan's desk.

Kayn is this short guy with short brown hair, he is a usually calm person but when he gets pissed he is hard to calm down. He once punched a hole in a wall and he would have made a few more had four other people not held him back; at least that's what they say.

Rayden is calm most of the time, you can't provoke the guy, and he even makes some pretty funny comebacks. Quite the guy, well that's what I was able to hear from other people about him.

"Hey Irene I see Yuuki brought you in" Ethen sat at the huge ass desk, his fingers interlocked as he leaned forward.

"Yeah…" my voice drifted off while I still scanned the room, all the intricacies in the patterns were interesting, even at the thought of them being used by demons and the like.

"I see you have already taken interest in the magic's" he sounded delighted while standing up and walking up to my side to look at same things I did.

"yeah, it's amusing, but seriously, I applied to be a member here last year and you guys rejected me outright and now I'm in without a second thought. Explain" I crossed my arms and looked at him with a stern look, trying to give that 'don't give me any bullshit' aura.

"Well of course we couldn't let you join before, you weren't a devil back then, but you are now so welcome to the club" He swung his arms around, almost hitting my head.

"Devils this devils that, what are you talking about" I screamed, this didn't make any senses.

"Oh you want proof well I can't blame you for that" he stepped back and snapped his fingers.

With that I was pushed forward, I turned around and saw black bat wings coming out of everyone's back. Then I looked at my sides, the same kind of wings coming from my own back. I touched them gently and I could feel the touch, these were mine. I-I really am a demon.

"How about now" he snapped again and all the wings disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" I shouted at him. I'm confused and angry and… and.

"I only saved your life, when you were bleeding from that time Yuuma stabbed you, remember. You called for help with that flyer. I came and gave you a second chance at life, although as a devil and one of my servants" He said with a rather proud look in his eyes.

"Servant, so what I'm your personal maid or something now" servant, sounds bad, I would rather not have to take orders from someone I don't know what his goals are and whatnot.

"Oh no such thing please let me explain. While yes it is true I could make you that, I won't because well I don't want too. Now listen here, this whole club is a guise for my group of devil servants and myself." Demons but whatever.

"I am Ethen Gremory of the house of destruction, one of the 72 pillars of hell. You guys and girls, are my peerage. A peerage in the devil world, is like chess. You have your king, queen, rooks, knights, bishops and pawns. Everyone Introduce yourselves" He continued.

"My name is Kayn, I'm Ethan's rook" he stopped eating his sandwich to tell me that.

"Hello, my name is Rayden Himejima, I am Gremory's queen" He bowed with one hand on his chest, giving off a butler sort of vibe.

"And I'm Yuuki, the knight in this peerage" ever cheerful aren't you Yuuki.

"And why did you resurrect me, not that I'm not thankful it's just… I'm sure you have your reasons and I would like to know them" I asked while looking at my hands, they didn't seem different, but I know they are.

"Well, you called for me with a strong desire and you weren't just an ordinary human, you had something special inside of you, a sacred gear" He sat back don't at his huge desk.

"A sacred gear?" I looked at him very confused.

"Yes, a sacred gear is an ability or power that you are born with, it's very rare, in fact many notable people throughout history" Rayden explained.

"And what is my sacred gear" I asked quite confused.

"Well we don't know that but let's try and find out, so try and think of something powerful, the most powerful thing you can, something that gives you strength" Ethen surged forward, fierceness in his voice as he is trying to spur me on.

I tried to oblige, taking on the pose of Goku when he starts going to any of his super saiyan forms. I'm concentrating on it, when he goes and super beats up everyone in a fight. But all this is new information and stuff, it's just too overwhelming.

"I can't do this right now" I gave up with a slump, this is just too much.

"Oh well, this is to be expected since it is your first time even trying to summon it. Then lets catch you up with the basics of the world." I nodded my head weakly in defeat of even summoning this sacred gear of mine.

"I'm sure you heard of all this talk about god and being good and going to church and the bible of course" I nodded again, hard not to know about something that more than half the planet believed in.

"Well all of it is true, all the angels, devils, fallen angels, it's all true. And in the last war, well all `three sides, angels, devils and the fallen, have suffered massive, massive losses and after that everyone went into theoretical peace" He continued with a sigh.

"Theoretical" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… basically no one wants war so they don't perish, so right now all sides are on edge and tension is high. So if peace was to be made official that would be awesome."

I looked around the room and everyone seemed to agree with him.

"Are these all of your Servants or are there more"

"So far this is all of you, I am going to expand this family of ours of course, so let's all get along and have lots of fun" he leaned back into his chair.

I took it all in, demons, angels, fallen, being a servant. In just a short period of time my whole life changed, now I just have to see if it's for the better or worse.

"And if I don't want to be your servant" this is more of a curious question rather than trying to defy him, I mean from all the stories I heard from the other students he is quite a nice and joyful guy.

"Well to that there are two options, one is to run away and be a stray devil which would mean that someone is going to go after you, from the orders of the higher up, to kill you. And the other option is for you to prove to the devil society that you are a powerful devil and earn the right to a peerage of your own, then you can leave my peerage if you so desire and make your own" He remained calm and collected as he explained everything to me. Which really helps to deal with this.

"Okay, I would rather not die again" I sighed

"Smart choice" Ethen said sarcastically.

"Oh well would you look at the time, the school is going to close soon" Rayden pitched in.

"Yeah I should be going soon" Agreeing with Rayden was the only thing to do, I need to get home and think about all of this.

I headed out and saw one, maybe two students, I guess everyone already left for home. Well its late so I'll do the same.

As I walked home I sighed and looked at my hands, somehow I became something less then human but also something more. As I closed my eyes I felt the breeze of the win on my skin, it was nice.

And just as I thought this day is done, that everything was over with, the demon thing being explained and all this supernatural stuff, someone again comes to attack me. It was head on like that fedora wearing fallen angel, but this was a mean looking big boobed slutty clothes wearing bitch, oh the diversity of the fallen.

"Ah still alive I see, I'm sure you are happy Yuuma failed in her task but I am here to finish you off, and you devil friends aren't going to save you this time" She spread her wings out of thin air just like the last guy.

I'm screwed this time, come on I gotta survive this somehow. If what she says is true and my new 'friends' aren't coming then I'm gonna be a goner. I tried to hide behind some mail boxes and around corners but where ever I go she just flies up into a position for a clear view with a spear ready in her hand. FUCK THIS AND FUCK HER.

I turned around, fear and anger were the only things on my mind. I don't want to die and I definitely AM NOT SOME FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE FOR THESE GUYS.

I took a stance, my legs filled with energy as I was ready to pounce but she threw her spear first. Come on I can do this, people have caught arrows with their hands before right. I focused come on hand we can do this. And times seemed to slow down, I moved my hand to quick and I was about to get my right hand impaled.

I just as I thought this is the final end, my last chance at life… I didn't feel any pain, right before my eyes a red gauntlet appeared, saving my god damned life, as the spear bounced off it and fell to the ground. I didn't dare to touch it, I can still clearly remember the burn of those light things. But I had no other option, she is flying and I can't control my wings like the others, so I grabbed the spear, my palm burning as if I put them on a stove *BOOST*.

"Ah a regular dragon gear, I guess our worries were for naught" she smirked, but I wasn't about to be some easy prey.

I had no idea how to throw spears but hey there's a first time for everything. I threw it as hard as I could at the bitch and… the spear disappeared into thin air, but it seems like there was a massive gust of wind that blew the bitch away.

For fucks sake, at least this time I saved myself. A red circle appeared and Yuki and Rayden appeared out of it.

"Are you good, we would have come earlier but there was a disturbance."

"It's okay Rayden, I'm fine" I was panting out the words, my this thing just drained out my energy.

"Irene meet us at the club tomorrow, we will chat about your new toy" Yuki pointed at my red gauntlet with two yellow spikes that went towards my elbow.

"Yeah, sure"

We said our goodbyes and left for home. Man I just can't get a break can I, three times I was attack by the fallen, three days in a row my life has been in danger, I just can't get piece now can I.

Ah better to just go to sleep and worry for tomorrow, this red glove of mine better be something useful for defending or I'm gonna be in trouble for future fallen angles.

With those final thought I fell to sleep and hopefully I won't wake up with a naked Ethen next to me.

 **Yay another chapter done I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Irene POV**

Now that I'm a demon, devil, whatever, I hate mornings even more. Wake up early get ready, and then walk to school, in the sun, with less energy than a Redbull.

Still, are there any benefits to being a devil, am I any stronger at all. Sigh. I'll have to ask Ethen a lot more questions. This is all overwhelming and annoying at the same time.

Anyway I grabbed my bag and made my way to school at a slugs pace, I'm not a morning person but this is something I got used too.

As I slowly made my way to school some guy in a priest robe fell over, his robe was black simple in design as you would expect from the church, a bag next to him full with clothes and idols I presume.

His phone fell over too, along with some of the belongings in the bag that only confirmed what I thought was inside. Well I better help him, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't be a good person.

"Hey, do you need any help" I ran over to him, he was getting up and dusting his robe off.

"Ah yes that would be quite nice miss" His jaw line was rather nice, short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Quite a nice looking guy to be honest. He is for a full head taller than me, making me look up to him.

I started picking up his stuff and I got the very dangerous feeling from the idols, like… like those spears of light that tried to make me into kebabs.

"How kind of you, my name is Aiden and you are" he extended his hand for a handshake to which I obliged.

"Irene" a firm grip, his hand almost covering mine.

"umm, you seem to understand me, I'm new here in town could you by any chance help me" I stared at him confused, he speaks perfectly why wouldn't anyone be able to understand him.

"you see I'm from Italy, and I was assigned to the church here in town, but I don't know how to get to it could you point me into the right direction" what, I don't speak Italian.

I shook my head out of this stupor "Of course, gladly"

"God bless your kind soul" fuck, my head started hurting like I just got the worst headache and migraine combined. Please let this be just for a short while, I know I'm a demon and all but come on, he is just being a nice priest.

"Just fallow me Aiden" We walked at a brisk pace since I'm also trying not to be late for school.

As we walked we made aide chatter about the weather and stuff, it also turns out that the church is going to be active here again since it hasn't been in the last decade or so.

We were getting closer to the church and I could just feel the aura of holiness, the power from that place is well… freighting.

"Ah thank you, could I interest you in coup of tea as a thank you" he smiled brightly.

"Ah sorry but I have to get to school" I ran off, this place is scary right now and I'd rather not have to deal with any holy power that could kill me.

Welp I am late for the first period, I guess I can have one tardy it's not a problem. Well now it's English classes, hurray. I'm okay at English, the internet sure does help more than the teachers to be honest. Well lets get this rolling.

As the teacher kept, well, teaching, I didn't have even the slightest bit of problem understanding anything. It's like English came natural now, like breathing, is this also some kind of demon thingy or am I some sort of uber language genius.

The class ended, and I also ended up answering most if not all the questions, that the teacher had to ask. My friends gave me looks of bewilderment as if to say 'wtf, since when where you THAT good'.

The day went forth, I discovered I had also got a lot more stamina now than I did before. Since I was able to run at gym class faster than guys and longer too. Looks like there are some definitive upsides to being a demon.

Once all the classes ended I made my way into the Occult research club. Ethen was reading something at his desk, Raiden by his side and Kayn, eating a sandwich.

"Hello" I greeted everyone in the room.

"Hey, anything interesting today" Ethen jumped from his chair and put his book down.

"Well turns out being a demon gives huge benefits, physically and like I can speak every language there is so yea there is that" my voice raised in excitement, the was all awesome.

"Yes that's very good, I didn't mention those so could have the nice surprise of finding it out yourself" he put one hand on the table as he leaned forward, his eyes staring into mine.

"I also helped a priest find his way to the church, I know not very demony of me, but hey what's wrong with being a nice demon" I laughed, hoping that laughing it off would ease the mood.

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU" the sound of Ethens palms hitting the Table fallowed quickly after his shout.

"I was just being nice geez"

"DON'T COME NEAR THAT CHURCH, YOU WERE LUCKY YHIS TIME NEXT TIME WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL SEND AFTER YOU FOR COMING SO CLOSE" He walked up to me and gave me a flick on the forehead. "never again" he whispered.

Damn, like really chill dude. Maybe the normal people like you but I certainly don't when you act like that. Like okay yeah I made a mistake I get it but this is all new to me and you didn't really say much about anything and just left me to figure it out as 'a nice surprise' geez.

And suddenly he hugged me, a hug which I didn't give back in fact I pushed him back.

"Hey I'm still glad nothing and happened to you" he said, looking a bit hurt but more like he is faking it then anything else.

"yeah, I'm sure the loss of one of your servants would have been big" I looked down and sat next to Kayn who was still eating his sandwich.

"Ah I see, I guess having your trust is something I earn by my actions, not just resurrecting you" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.

"Quite, so Kayn, how are you" I turned to the short guy next to me. He on the other hand just looked at me while munching away, he looked at me not a single emotion on his face, or piece of food.

I don't like this, he is my 'master' and I well… I'm just a slave I guess. I would rather not be a stray and be hunted down, but if he tries something fishy… I'd rather not think about it.

So… Kayn doesn't talk much, Rayden is like a butler and only Yuuki seems somewhat sociable and normal to talk too. Even when I join a group of close friends and I become one of them, I still end up not being one of them. Sigh.

Even so, it would be good to get stronger, at the very least to defend myself.

"HELLO EVERYONE" Yuuki shouted as she entered the room, she is very energetic for whatever reason.

"Uuuhhh what kind of tension am I sensing, well whatever it is let's put it aside and see that sacred gear our new member has" Her excitement was quite immense, Rayden fallowed shortly after and seemed amused by Yuuki.

I stood up and focused on the red gauntlet that had appeared on my hand yesterday, and as I did the emotions from that attack came back to me, the annoyance of being targeted the anger for those fallen.

With a bright red flash it appeared on my right hand just like yesterday. An oval emerald green stone adored the center of the back hand.

Everyone gathered around me, taking a look at my gear and aweing and oohing at how cool at looks.

"You know at first I thought that it might be a dragon booster that is going to like triple your power or something, but this… this is the legendary Welsh dragon, Draig"

"And why is he legendary" I asked

"Well, his power is to boost his own power by double, every 10 seconds. At least in its base form, as you master him more you will gain more control. But he can only boost so much, if your body can't handle the power then he can't boost anymore" Rayden explained as Ethen nodded his head while putting on a thinking face.

"You Irene, have the power to change the world, to slay gods as you wish. This is something scary indeed" Ethen continued.

"Cool, well then I can do something with this guy right" I raised my right hand and looked at the gem more carefully, my reflection staring back at me.

"quite, so that's why I'll do my best to train you and get your power up to snuff" Ethen grabbed my right hand and spun it around, trying to see every single detail there is on the gauntlet.

"okay so, Irene today will be your first contract. Contracts are done so that devils gain power, influence and such, with enough work you will rise in the ranks of the devil society and gain nobility."

"So, I won't have to be a slave to anyone else once I'm high enough rank right" I asked.

"that is correct" Rayden confirmed, his smile not disappearing.

"Nice then lets get on the way, I don't want to be any ones play thing" I said as I glared at my 'master'

"good good, no need for such hostilities, just step into the center of this here pentagram to get started" Ethen said as he clasped his hands together.

I took the few steps and stood in the middle, the circle around me is filled with symbols I don't understand.

The circles began to glow, the reddish light filled the room and blinded me. I opened my eyes expecting to be in a completely new location but… I only stayed in here with the rest of them, Ethen and Rayden having an awkward look on their face.

"Well… it seems like you have umm… like zero magic capabilities sooooo you are gonna have to go by foot" My 'master' said.

I sighed, even with the most basic of ways to get power I failed. But I have to endure, the faster I get out of this group the less time I will be a slave to this guy.

Rayden gave me the address of the sinner that was calling for a demon, and I made my way over. Thankfully he wasn't too far away as I only had to take a few bus stops and a 15 minute walk.

I rang the doorbell, so very demony of me I know. That moment when you summon a demon and instead of some epic summoning you get your door rang.

The door creaked open and a middle aged skinny guy poked his head out from the door.

"Who are you, go away" and he slammed the door on me, how rude of someone to call and then reject them right after.

"Hey I'm the demon you called for mister" I banged on his wooden door, I would rather not make such a ruckus but this has to be done.

"Go away, you aren't the one I called for, and wtf why are you coming by foot, a demon goes through the magical circle thingy" he shouted back, his voice muffed by the door.

"It's not ideal for me either okay, I'm new they are teaching me this shit for now" I yelled back, surly someone must have called the police by now for hearing all this talk of demons and stuff.

"fine, fine, enter just stop being so noisy" he opened it and ushered me into his tiny apartment. It is surprisingly tidy, I expected something much worse.

"So… who were you summoning" if I was not the one he wanted then who was I wonder.

"Yuuki of course. The blonde beauty of the demons." The excitement in his voice was quite obvious.

"And what does she usually do" I asked, I was fearing this part a bit, any wearied perversions and I'm going to kick his butt into tomorrow and calling the cops. Wait… if I do that I definitely wouldn't get a contract, fuck.

"She usually does these GLORIOUS anime reconstructions, her magics make it look just like on TV but a thousand times batter" Oh how big his reaction was, like a true weeb in his midlife. Well I can't do those things since I can't do magics.

"Well as you can clearly see, I can't do magic like she can, so what can I do for you Mr." Please let it be something fairly simple like clean this place up or something, I need the contract.

"Nothing, if you can't do that then you are useless to me, go on get out" He pushed me in the direction of the door, I could tell from the look on his face that he was both disappointed and angry. Probably because he didn't get what he had originally bargained for.

"Oh come on surly there is something I can do" but my plea was only met the a door being slammed shut right in front of me.

Nice, just fucking perfect. I don't even get a first try at this, not even the sinners of this world want me. Just fucking Great. With my hands in my pockets and my head down in annoyance I made my way to the bike and back to the occult club.

As I made my way up the stairs to the clubroom I could only think of if this could have went any fucking worse, maybe if he had called the cops on me if I had been more insistent on trying to form a contract with him.

Reluctantly I made my way into the room and sat on the couch next to Kayn, his hands holding a sandwich that he had taken a bite out of.

"Back so soon" Ethan asked as he raised his head from a book he was reading.

"You can imagine how it went" I answered back, I didn't want to talk about it. This whole situation is awesome because of all the powers and magic and stuff, but it also blows due to me being someone's slave, something I do not want to be.

I didn't stick around for long and went home, maybe it just isn't my day, maybe its something else. Whatever the case may be I hope I'll be able to use this mega power I have, or else someone might just come and kill me before, like those fallen dumbasses.


End file.
